The invention relates to a fastening system for tiltable metallurgical treatment vessels, particularly converters, wherein the treatment vessel is supported in a support ring which is connected through plate-like elements to the treatment vessel casing, wherein each element consists of a plate which is connected to the support ring through an end plate and a first fastening bracket, and which is connected to the treatment vessel casing through another end plate and a second fastening bracket.
Converters are rotatable metallurgical reaction vessels for refining the liquid pig iron. Because of the high temperatures, thermal expansion causes problems in the mounting of the treatment vessel.
In order to be able to compensate for the thermal expansion and to still be able to ensure a seat without play of the converter in its support ring, DE 19 03 685 proposes a fastening system with support strips between support ring and converter casing. In this connection, the support strips have the purpose of facilitating relative movement of converter and support ring.
EP 1 061 138 B1 also discloses a vessel suspension for a converter, wherein the upper chord and the lower chord are connected to each other through releasable, frictionally engaging and positively engaging tension element connections.
When using such converters with this type of vessel fastening, there is the disadvantage that during cleaning operations, such as, for example, removing caked-on slag, the safety plates, which serve for fixing the plate-like element receiving plate in the area of the lateral bracket plates, are loosened or are even torn off. If the safety plates are damaged, it is necessary to repair or replace them. This leads to increases in the costs of the necessary repairs.